


Not a stranger, not a friend,  But always a lover

by IrisAntunes



Category: 5 times + 1 - Fandom, After 4x10 clip, Chris and Eva, SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, post-4x10 clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: Five times that Chris greets Eva's mother and one she introduces him to.orRelationship evolution





	Not a stranger, not a friend,  But always a lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first time so if suck, forgive. 
> 
> Oh and english is not my language so if have mistakes of written , sorry.

PROMPT: Five times that Chris greets Eva's mother. And the one that she introduce him.

The first time

The first time, is when she picks them up in bed. It's weird and embarrassing, but all Chris can think is that for the first time in his life he knows the mother of someone he really likes.  
Eva or her mother do not know that. Yet.  
He has introduced himself because he knows he will see her again and he wants her to know that he is not just a random face in Eva's life. That he has come to stay.  
So when she leaves, and he can finally be back in Eva's arms, and he hears her say that he could have left to greet his mother on another day, he dances internally because he knows he will.  
The second time

The second time is in the same day. This time, he is dress.  
He is in the door, he is taking Eva to a party and she is the one who open the door so he can enter and wait inside the house.  
He apologizes for the way they met, and surprisingly, he really do feel sorry. Sitting on the couch while waiting for Eva is the first time that he stops to think about how much he wants Eva's mom to like him.  
He stops thinking when Eva shows up at the bedroom door. In fact, he even forgot to breathe, everything that goes on in his head is how beautiful Eve is. And there is nothing else he wants more that get up from the couch and knead his mouth in hers, until there is nothing left of him and just the taste of his mouth.  
So that's what he does  
And the smile that falls from Eve's mouth is like a ray of sunshine in the storm. It is when he really realizes what he has been trying to hide deep in his heart. Eva Mohn screwed whit him! Because now, all he can think of is in what to do so he can get another smile like that.

 

The Third Time  
The Third Time is in the Friday before the Eid celebration in Sana House. They are lying on the couch of Eva's house watching a movie. It's not even the kind of movie that Chris likes but he watches and even decorates the names of the characters because Eva likes it. And if Eva likes it, then he is more than happy to watch with her.  
Not that he's paying attention to the movie. In fact, all that he's been paying attention since he's arrived is in how Eva's eyebrows tighten when she's nervous, or how she lets out little smiles at moments in the movie.  
And he does not even try to hide it.  
Okay, maybe he pretended to be asleep when Eva's mother showed up, but it's only because he does not want to force Eva into a situation she does not like. How to define their relationship for example.  
Then he waits until Anne-Marit greeted Eva to open her eyes.  
When he opens them, she is looking at him with a sincere, grateful smile. He does not need ask for what, and she does not have to ask why.  
She knows. And that's what makes her smile again. And he knows exactly what it means.  
So at the end of the movie, when Anne-Marit shows up again at the door he does not pretend to be sleeping, he pretends to wake up and then greets her properly.  
When he looks at Eva, she pretends not to be looking, but he can see the shadow of the smile on her lips.  
This only makes his smile grow more.

The fourth time  
The fourth time, it's after Eid at Sana's house. He left her in home because the night was dark and he did not want to let her go alone. Anne-Marit opens the door with a smile.  
He does not say, but he loves the way she was happy after the party. The way everyone was happy. He is not accustomed to this type of party, with the joy and happiness in simply being with people who they care. He is not used to much.  
Especially not with the feeling that grows in her chest every time she smiles at him, or even to her friends.  
He did not say, but he was never so happy as He was when she stayed with him, only with him, in the Eid part where Sana was with her family, and Noora was with William. She does not say anything about how he grabbed her hand, fingers intertwined, but she did not let him go for the rest of the party.  
He says nothing about how he felt good to get a good night kiss on the doorstep of his house, or how he still feels the taste of his kiss on his mouth.  
He does not say, but now that he's prove, he knows he'll never want another taste.

The fifth time.

The fifth time, happen when Anne-Marit is preparing for another trip. He arrives at Eva's house with ice cream and chocolate. He does not show it until Anne-Marit has left.  
She says goodbye to him amicably. He's not a friend, but he's not a stranger either. He is something else, none of them know exactly what, but both know that he is no longer the stranger in his daughter's bed.  
He enters the house, to give Eva a space to say goodbye. He tries not to listen, but she can still hear her cracking voice and see the tight embrace Eva gives her mother. Then he just watch as she walk up to the room with her head down.  
He does not say anything, or looks for Eva. Not until I've heard the sound of tires on the street.  
Then, when he hears, he grabs the ice cream and the chocolates and walks to the bedroom, to find her wrapped in the sheets, curled in the corner of the bed.  
He says nothing; he just sits by her side and watch her eat the ice cream timidly.  
She does not cry. He knows that she stopped crying because her mother did not stop at home a long time ago. She just takes the ice cream, eats the chocolates and puts a smile on her face. He can see that it is false.  
That's why when she tries to get up; he pulls her into a tight hug and whispers words in her hair.  
She fall asleep in her arms. He has accompanied her without much effort.

When he wakes up, she is not in his arms anymore, but he can hear a sound in the kitchen. He follows the noise, stopping at the back of the door and watch as she dances and sings trying not to burn the eggs.  
And when she sees him, she smiles. Brightly. Truthful.  
The smile that fell from his lips was never so true.  
He had never felt so in love before.

The one Time!  
He was not expecting it.  
He was in the kitchen with Eva making eggs and having fun listening to her complain about how the eggs she made were never as cute and straight as his.  
He was so intent that he did not hear the door knock and Anne-Marit entered. He only saw, when Eva jumped off the counter to meet her mother.  
And then, he heard the words that came out of what to him, it was the most beautiful and delicious mouth of all Oslo.  
"Hey Mom, do you remember my boyfriend Chris Right?"  
He just could not stop smiling. He was not a stranger anymore. In fact he never was. But now, now, he finally knew what he was.  
For the first time in his life, the "B" word did not scare the hell out of him. In fact, just made him even happier.  
He knew that Eve had seen the giant smile on his face, and she knows that he had seen the glow that was in her eyes.  
Damn she was incredible and if it were up to him, he would be incredible next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So it was bad or do you like it?


End file.
